Not So Childish Honeymoon
by Onesimus42
Summary: An interlude from Childish Pranks. Basically, nothing but M-ness between mature people.


_**The promised honeymoon interlude to "Childish Pranks". Sorry it took so long to update. I had to pause frequently to blush. As always, I don't own them and earn nothing from them, but they would have much more fun if I did.**_

Charles was grumbling quietly while he opened the door. "I don't know why he was so upset. Silly to have me sitting and you standing, I was just trying to point that out."

"Charles," Elsie said a little exasperated, "I know you would never sit while I stood, but goodness, we'd have hardly been in the same photograph if I'd been sitting and you standing."

Straightening to look at her, "It's still very silly."

"I don't really care how silly it is. I just wanted to be done so that we could be here, alone," Elsie said placing her hand on his arm.

He grinned, "Yes, well. Thank you for reminding me of that, or we'd still be there. Now, I believe that I am supposed to carry you somewhere."

"Oh, Charles, you don't have to do…" her voice rose on the last word as Charles scooped her into his arms and carried her over the threshold.

Settling her back on her feet on the other side, he kissed her gently and then brought their bags and the small hamper into the room. "I'm beginning to love Sarah more and more. She's packed so much food we won't even have to go out later. Did she pack all this just for the train?"

Elsie laughed, "Sarah's love can be measured in direct proportion to how much food she gives you. She's grown rather fond of you, I think."

He snorted, "Maybe she'll avoid the knives our next visit."

"Maybe," she agreed, "Charles, I would like to…"

She was cut off by Charles' lips on hers in an urgent kiss as he pulled her to him with one hand tangled in her hair and the other on her lower back. Her hat shifted precariously on her head, and his fell off as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck to maintain her balance. He pulled back from the kiss obviously annoyed with her hat and lifted his hand to find the hatpins so he could remove it. She laughed a little breathlessly, "You don't want to waste any time, do you?"

Her hat now off, he bent to kiss her again before answering, "Elsie, dear, I feel like we've been getting ready for this for three days now. I think plenty of time has been wasted already."

Nodding slightly, she stood on tiptoe to reach him for another hungry kiss while her hands smoothed his jacket off his shoulders. His jacket off he set to work on the buttons of her blouse eagerly and she whispered against his cheek, "Don't pop any of the buttons. I don't have any way to sew them back on."

A little offended, he paused for a moment, "I do have some restraint, Elsie."

"Hopefully not too much," she said as she reached for his tie and a button promptly came off in his hand.

"Charles!"

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," he said as he bent to nuzzle her neck, and she moaned when he reached the spot behind her left ear.

"Yes, that'll do it," she whispered as she grasped his waistcoat. He chuckled against her neck, and she moaned again.

Breathless and a little flushed, she said, "Let's finish…"

"Yes," he agreed and unfastened the rest of the buttons of her blouse while she loosened his collar and began to work on the buttons of his waistcoat. He started to push her blouse off her shoulders, but she stopped him, "The luckenbooth."

"What about it?" he asked a little confused.

"I don't want it to get lost," taking it off she handed it to him, and he put it on the low table beside the door. Returning his attention to her blouse he slid it off her shoulders and tossed it toward the chair in the corner. Bending, he nuzzled the valley between her breasts and sucked the swell of her breast above her corset. "I've missed these," he whispered against her breast and tasted the skin there again before reaching behind her to unfasten her skirt. Hands on his chest, she pushed him back slightly and almost smiled at his disappointed look.

"I just want to finish getting you out of that shirt."

He leaned back to let her work, holding out his arms so that she could undo the cuffs. She pushed waistcoat and shirt to the floor in one smooth motion, then hands on his cheeks she pulled him to her for a long hungry kiss. He took the opportunity to begin again on her skirt. Once he had slid it to the floor, he turned her in his arms so that he could work on her corset. He quickly loosed the fastenings and the corset joined her blouse near the chair in the corner. She stepped out of her shoes, and he heard the faint clink as the sixpence fell out. He bent to retrieve it and kissed her inner thigh before he rose to put it on the table beside the luckenbooth. Her breath caught and she reached for his trousers to undo the buttons. He placed his hands on her hips and watched her work with hooded eyes. Toeing off his shoes, he stepped out of his trousers and tightened his hold on her hips to pull her against him and continue with their urgent, deep, quick kisses. Inching her shift upward until it was above her hips, he slid his hands inside her undergarment to caress her bottom.

She jumped slightly bringing herself in closer contact with him. "Did I say you could do that?" she murmured between kisses. He smiled against her lips, "Yes; I believe you did. I'd have to fetch my watch to be sure, but about six hours ago, I'd guess."

She laughed and pushed herself tighter against him, earning a groan and a kiss almost bruising in intensity. When he broke away from the kiss, she said a little breathlessly, "I thought you wanted to have that double bed so we'd have room to maneuver."

"I did."

Nodding her head toward the bed, she said, "Well, maneuver me, then."

"First let me…" he said as he drew her shift over her head. He bent to draw her nipple into his mouth tongue flicking over the tip. She moaned again and swayed in his arms. Kissing his temple as he caressed her with his tongue, she whispered, "Charles, please, the bed."

Lifting his head to smile at her, he backed her gently toward the bed while she placed quick, short kisses on his lower lip. When they reached the edge of the bed, Elsie grasped the edge of his undershirt pulling it up to his chest, and he drew it over his head.

She slid her hand under the waistband of his undershorts and pushed them down, feeling him twitch under her hand. Bending to push them down his legs, she kissed his smooth hardness as she stood causing him to jump, "Elsie!"

She pressed herself against him completely, reveling in the feel of the coarse hairs of his chest and legs against her before he laid her gently back on the bed. Drawing her undergarment off, he bent to kiss her center almost reverently. Lifting himself over her, he entangled the fingers of his right hand with her left, brushing her ring with his thumb. He sheathed himself within her with his head buried in her neck. They lost themselves in the rhythm of the long slow strokes, and he felt her tightening around him. Lifting his head, he watched the slow flush begin on her chest, and her mouth part to let out a low moan. She watched his eyes close, and he cried out as he found his own release.

He lay over her for a few moments, catching his breath, and then quickly rolled to the side pulling her with him to lie pressed to his side. She lay there humming in pleasure against him, breath tickling the hairs on his chest.

After a few moments of enjoying her purring against his chest, he apologized, "I'm sorry, Elsie. I should have taken more time for our first as husband and wife, but I just…"

Laughing against his chest, Elsie placed the tips of her fingers over his lips to stop him, "Believe me, there's nothing to apologize for. If you'd taken any more time, I'd probably have taken matters into my own hands."

Smiling against her hand before kissing her fingers, he suggested wickedly, "Maybe you could do that later."

"Mmmmm. I hope so. Now, don't you think we should get under the blanket?"

"That would involve standing up."

"Yes."

He groaned and stood, pulling her with him. With a sigh she looked at their clothes scattered on the floor and started to gather them. "Elsie," he admonished, "leave that for later."

"Charles, you know full well that the untidiness would distract me. How on earth did you get my corset over here?"

"I wanted it off," he stated flatly.

She snorted, "Obviously."

He gave in and helped her hang their clothes in the wardrobe. Putting her blouse in beside his shirt, he said, "I have a needle and thread in my shaving kit, you know."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Because, dear wife, I was busy and knowing you, you would have likely wanted to stop and sew the button on right then."

"Say that again."

"All of it?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No; just the first part."

"Dear wife," he said drawing her to him to kiss her gently.

Clothes neatly hung they folded the blanket and sheet back and slipped into bed, resuming their position with her head lying on his chest and leg resting over his. He held her hand again and brushed the ring with his thumb. Her hand tightened on his, "Charles, I'm sorry. I would have married you much sooner if I realized how much it meant to you."

"Elsie, it's you that means so much to me," he said nuzzling her hair and then realized his mistake, "We didn't take the pins out of your hair."

"I think you were a little pre-occupied," she said dryly.

Sitting up against the headboard, he urged her to lean back against him while he drew the pins from her hair, "There, that's all of them, I think," he said as he smoothed her hair down her back, "You do have beautiful hair."

She smiled enjoying his gentle massage of her scalp, "Raven-colored tresses, I believe you called it once."

He chuckled, putting the pins on the bedside table so that he could wrap his arm around her to cup her breast, "And it still is, of course at the time I didn't know how soft it was or how it would tickle my chest when you're leaning over me," he kissed her hair gently.

"And I didn't know how strong your hands were or how they would feel holding me, caressing me," she whispered

He began rubbing his thumb back and forth gently over the peak of her nipple, "And I didn't know how your eyes would darken while we're making love."

She turned in his arms to look at him before leaning forward to cover his lips with a kiss, "And I didn't know how soft your lips could be or how your tongue could drive me insane."

Pulling away from the kiss, he trailed kisses from her jaw to her shoulder nipping the skin over her collarbone lightly before soothing it with his tongue, "And I didn't know how sweet your skin would taste." He continued kissing his way down her chest before drawing her nipple into his mouth, suckling it and working over its peak with his tongue. He nuzzled his way over to her other breast and repeated his actions there. She held his head against her, playing with his hair.

Working his way lower, he kissed first her navel and then her center, then used his tongue and lips to tease her over the edge, feeling her hips tremble in his hands. Lifting to lie beside her, he smiled down at her flushed face and watched as her breathing slowed. She opened her eyes to look at him and smiled, pushing him down on the bed. Straddling him, she pushed herself onto him and watched his eyes as she rose and fell. His hands gripped her hips to guide her, urging her to increase her tempo as his release neared. She felt her own release nearing and cried out sharply as she tumbled over the edge again, hearing his loud groan next to her ear as she collapsed over him. She smiled against his neck, "And I didn't know how much I would enjoy watching you lose control."

He laughed breathlessly, "It's good we know each other so well now."

They lay there enjoying fully the feeling of skin against skin. He made slow circles on her back while she caressed his chest. Her stomach growled, and he laughed, "Hungry? Dear wife."

"Yes; dear husband, and for food this time."

Extracting himself from her arms and legs, he rose to retrieve the hamper. He paused to put on his undershorts and pulled the armchair up to the bed. Placing the hamper on the bed, he withdrew two bottles of beer, sandwiches, and apples. Elsie clicked her tongue, "No dessert? She obviously doesn't know about your abominable sweet tooth yet."

"Perhaps I'm just saving that for myself."

"Are you?" she sat up to look in the hamper.

Closing the lid quickly, he admonished, "Now, now, you must eat your supper before you have your sweet."

Laughing, she sat back with her sandwich while he opened her bottle of beer.

Sandwiches and apples finished, he opened the hamper again and pulled out a small box tied with a ribbon.

Elsie smiled, "Chocolates?"

"With nuts," he nodded.

After they had each had a chocolate, Charles asked, "Are you satisfied now? There's more there if you're still hungry."

"Yes; I'm full, and I'm satisfied for now, but I would like my husband back in bed."

Setting the hamper on the floor, he lay down beside her drawing her head to his shoulder. His hand returned to drawing slow circles on her back with his thumb while she smoothed the hairs on his chest.

"Tired?"

"Yes; I am," he replied, "I'm afraid I'm going to need a little more time to recover."

Elsie yawned against his chest, "That's quite alright. I think I'm going to need a little time too. You know, I had brought a lovely new nightdress to wear for our night alone."

Charles laughed, "You can wear it next time. I prefer you like this. Let me blow out the lamp, and we can get a little sleep."

She hummed in agreement, already dozing off.

She awoke feeling strangely alone in the bed. Opening her eyes, she saw flickering lamp light on the wall and turned over to see Charles sitting in the armchair with feet propped on the bed. Blinking, she saw that he was sewing her button on her blouse.

Smiling at him sleepily, she said, "Well, aren't you the full service husband? You pop them off and sew them back on. What time is it?"

"About half past four. I do have some skills, you know. I've had to serve as valet many times. Besides, I thought if I sewed it on now, it would give us more time for other more exuberant activities," he finished with a leer.

"I've seen a few of your skills, dear. Does that mean you're fully recovered now?"

He tied off the thread and cut it with his clasp knife, "I don't know. Let the blanket drop a little lower and we'll see."

She sat up, letting the blanket drop to her waist, and was rewarded with his hungry stare. Tucking the needle into her blouse, he laid it to the side and put his clasp knife on the table before climbing into bed beside her, "Fully recovered, I believe," he whispered against her neck.

She smiled feeling the evidence of his recovery against her thigh and pressed her breasts against his chest. He let his hand slide from her shoulder to her hip and drew her closer against him. Leaning forward she kissed him, concentrating on his lower lip which she sucked lightly as she drew back. He groaned softly and caressed her bottom gently as he drew her closer still. She lifted her hand to cup his cheek which she stroked with her thumb. Watching her eyes carefully, he trailed his hand from her shoulder to her bottom in long, reverent caresses. Leaning forward again, she devoted herself to exploring his lips and then trailed kisses down his jaw to his shoulder where she concentrated on the angle between his neck and shoulder. A shiver ran through his body at her attentions there. His hand paused in its long caresses to grasp her breast, passing his thumb back and forth gently over the nipple. She leaned back to watch his eyes, mesmerized by the look of intense concentration she saw there. He paused to smile at her and kiss her, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Stroking her tongue with his own, he let his hand trail down to her knee, lifting it over his hip. She placed her hand on his hip and drew him to her, beginning the rhythm of lovemaking again. Resuming his caresses of her back, he pulled her tighter against his chest. Watching her eyes, he saw them darken gradually and then close in pleasure before he felt her tighten in rhythmic waves around him. His own eyes closed before he cried out against her cheek. She collapsed against his chest, spent, listening to his panting breaths.

They lay there entangled in each other's arms for a long time, hands caressing backs and sides. He dosed off for a short time, and she listened to his snores until she knew they should be preparing to leave. Leaning forward she kissed his jaw and then his lips in an effort to wake him. Waking, he tightened his hold on her and deepened the kiss.

Pulling back breathlessly, she said, "Charles, if we're going to pick up our photographs, we need to get up."

"We could have him mail them to us," he suggested.

She laughed at the note of hopefulness in his voice, "Do you really think that would be wise?"

"I suppose not," he replied, "but it would be much more fun."

She wriggled out of his embrace to stand, "Go back to sleep if you want, and I'll wake you when I get back from the washroom."

"No; if you're not here, I would rather get up to shave anyway," he grumbled, standing up himself.

He returned to the room before her and was mostly dressed by the time she returned. She smiled as she watched him knot his tie. When he saw her watching him in the mirror, he lifted his eyebrows in question. "I like to watch you concentrate on your tie. You look so serious."

"Well, it's a delicate business," he answered with a smile and encircled her waist to draw her close for a kiss.

She walked to the wardrobe to get dressed herself while he packed his bag. She felt his eyes on her as she fastened her corset and looked at him questioningly. He cleared his throat at her look and grinned, "When you're reaching behind to fasten your corset, it pushes some of your parts out quite nicely."

She laughed and blushed faintly before turning around. He walked over to help her with the rest of her corset and bent to kiss her shoulder, "If we're going to get out of here on time, I should probably stop watching."

She drew his arm tighter around her waist, "Probably."

Turning her in his arms, he drew her to him again and bent to explore her mouth. She pulled away after a few moments with a warning glance, "Charles."

"Perhaps I should just sit."

Elsie smiled, "That's probably a good idea."

She buttoned her blouse and drew her stockings on, deliberately turning away from him. Hearing his low groan, she looked over her shoulder with a wicked smile.

With mock sternness, he said, "That, dear wife, is cruel."

"I thought you enjoyed watching."

"I do. You need to finish though, and if you keep doing that, we'll never get out of here," he said with a smile in his voice.

Once she was fully dressed, he stood to pull on his jacket. She looked at him carefully and straightened his tie. She turned him around, and he asked, "Do I meet with your approval?"

"Almost. Do you have a clothes brush? You've got a little dust on the back."

Handing her one out of his shaving kit, he asked dryly, "You mean like someone just tossed it on the floor? Some people have no restraint at all."

She poked him in the back before brushing off his shoulders, "Do I need to remind you where you tossed my corset?"

He turned to kiss her again before picking up the luckenbooth to pin it on her blouse.

"Charles, I should probably pin that inside, and I suppose we should take our rings off."

Kissing her forehead gently, he whispered, "Not yet. We'll do it before we get off the train. You can put the rings on this chain," he said as he drew it from his waistcoat pocket and fastened it around her neck. Bending to kiss the back of her neck, he drew her back against his chest and breathed her scent in deeply.

She held his hand tight against her waist for a moment before picking up the sixpence and turning to tuck it in his waistcoat pocket, "Don't forget your lucky sixpence."

"Very lucky sixpence," he corrected catching her hand, "Was it worth the risk to have our night alone?"

"Definitely," she stood on tiptoe to kiss him, "Now; we need to hurry to pick up our photographs before our train leaves," she finished briskly.

"Married just over twenty-four hours and you're already ordering me about," he teased before opening the door for her and picking up their bags.

She turned to click her tongue at him, "Come along, Mr. Carson."

"Yes; Mrs. Carson."

_**I hope you enjoyed the smut-fest. I'll get back into T-ness after this. Reviews are welcome.**_


End file.
